corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sachi Shinozaki
is a character introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Drive, and one of the main antagonists in the game. She is the grand-niece of Makina Shinozaki, the daughter of school nurse Yoshie Shinozaki, the older twin sister of Sachiko Shinozaki, the second cousin once removed of sisters Hinoe and Ayumi Shinozaki. Design Sachi is a short, thin girl. She has short dark blue hair, with a part of the front bangs growing long past her face. She has large black, alien-like eyes and a wide, scarecrow-like mouth. She wears a navy blue dress, and can be seen carrying a hatchet around. Personality Sachi is a completely malicious spirit. She envies Sachiko for being born and wreaks havoc just for her own amusement, much like her sister used to. Having no sense of right and wrong, she can't be reasoned with unlike with Sachiko, and she only acts according to her whim and emotions. She also speaks incoherently, at best being able to string together loosely related words, but mostly just speaking in growls and noises. History Sachi is the unborn older twin sister of Sachiko Shinozaki, a phenomenon called the vanishing twin, in which she died in utero of her mother and then completely reabsorbed by the other twin. However, when Sachiko absorbed Sachi, she tried to fight back by biting her, resulting in her two teeth getting lodged near her heart and Sachiko had to undergo a surgery to remove them. Sachi's spiritual energy grows after Ayumi Shinozaki accidentally brought her teeth along with her when she returns to Nirvana. Plot Corpse Party: Blood Drive CHAPTER 00『 A Faint Light 』 Sachi appears and kills a girl who performed Sachiko Ever After by lifting her until her back hits the ceiling of her bedroom and snaps her spine. CHAPTER 03『 Pain 』 Sachi appears near the end of the chapter disguising herself as Yuki Kanno. She first appears to guide Ayumi Shinozaki out of the pool of blood in the girls bathroom. When Ayumi comes to, she notices that "Yuki" has the Book of Shadows in her hand. She asks for it, but instead of replying, Sachi just throws it out the window. Horrified, Ayumi runs down to the courtyard where she thinks the book fell, but is unable to find it anywhere. Suddenly, Sachi and a battered, bruised Aiko Niwa appear. Aiko reveals to Ayumi that the Book of Shadows actually isn't in Heavenly Host, and that Sachi had just lured them there by manipulating Aiko's "Thoughtograph" to show what they desired, the Book of Shadows, having pulled similar tricks to get people to Heavenly Host. Sachi then decides to set Aiko alight, who then runs off screaming in pain. Ayumi chases after her, all the while Sachi cackles wickedly. CHAPTER 05 『 Breakdown 』 Sachi appears in a cutscene, watching people who committed suicide as the curse of Nirvana in the real world grows. Bessatsu Corpse Party Prologue Sachi has the same role as in CHAPTER 00『 A Faint Light 』of Corpse Party: Blood Drive. Trivia * Sachi's name in Japanese is written with two hiragana characters, 'sa' (さ) and 'chi' (ち), which resemble and mirror each other, possibly to emphasize her identity as Sachiko's twin. * Sachi's design might be a reference to Baby / Embryo Statue from Corpse Party (PC, PSP, iOS, 3DS). She shares this trait with Misuto Kiriya, who's designed after the Marble Statue. Both are the primary antagonists of Corpse Party: Blood Drive. * In the English version of Corpse Party, Yoshie Shinozaki's nickname for Sachiko is Sachi (さっちゃん Sacchan). This is a localization error, introduced before Sachi is conceived as a character. Gallery |-|Games = Corpse Party: Blood Drive Sachi.jpg|Sachi's Full Profile Download(12).jpg|Sachi's name in Naomi's eye Images (40).jpg|Sachi possessing Yuka Chapter09 EN.png|Sachi in the Chapter 09 save icon. Adv message bg CHAP09.png|Sachi in the Chapter 09 To be continued CG. EFF_04-4_b.png|Sachi behind the news reporter. chara_07_05_c.png|Sachi's model texture. chara_02_01_b.png|Sachi's model texture as Yuka. |-|Misc. = Bessatsu Corpse Party Bsst-sachi-thumb.png|Sachi with face covered Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Non-playable characters